Field
The disclosed technology relates to customs inspection and clearance, and more particularly to customs inspection and release systems and methods.
Description of the Related Technology
In conventional customs inspection and release systems, container/vehicle inspection, site traffic management, vehicle/container recognition, radioactive substance detection, radioactive isotope recognition and the like are performed independently from one another. When a container/vehicle arrives at the site entrance, it will be guided, by an operator, to pass through an X-ray container/vehicle inspection device for inspection and then into a waiting area to wait for inspection result. After an operator responsible for image review has analyzed the container/vehicle based on a scan image and other related information to reach a conclusion, the operator in the waiting area is informed of the conclusion and then guides the vehicle to a manual inspection area or an exit area based on the inspection result for the vehicle. When the vehicle arrives at the exit area, an operator confirms that the inspection of the vehicle has completed before it can be released. Such inspection and release system with independent operations among the respective areas and/or the respective devices relies on informing and manual guidance by the operators, and thus is inefficient and high in labor cost. In addition, the customs inspection and release system operates independently from a customs declaration system, a logistics system and the like, and thus they cannot share information on the same subject under inspection, resulting in inefficient overall operations.